Cheeky Chance
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Mae Black, daughter of Sirius Black, joins Hogwarts with her uncle and caretaker, Remus. The hardships of losing friends, family, being connected to Harry Potter and not to mention being bullied over a death eater father? How will she take it all? Lets just say it's easier with a few good friends and one sarcastic bugga of a boyfriend. Fred/OC In the works


_'Run!'_

_'Hurry Mae!'_

_'I'm not leaving, you can't make me!'_

_'Get out of here! If not for me, for our child!'_

**_"No!"_** She desperately cries out, awakening from her sleep in a cold sweat. panting at the familiar dream with the unfamiliar faces. She had been having this nightmare for almost a year now. The faces are blurred, the scenery unfamiliar, but yet the feelings stronger than ever. She knew not who these people were, but felt attached as ever to them every time she closed her eyes and watched the same horrid fate bestow upon them time and time again. She had tried everything to change their fate, to stop the endless heartbreak that comes from watching these familiar strangers die every other night, but nothing to her luck. The unjustly fate changes with her decisions. If a wall had fallen onto a person one night, she moves him away from the wall only for the man to be killed with "_Avada Kedavra" _one of the most unforgivable curses, a curse of death- "Mae, its time." She nods with a sigh at the interruption of thought, giving a quick smile to her uncle, Remus.

He returns the smile and turns to leave, pausing one foot out of the door. "Oh, and a little owl had told me that your brother may also be attending your new school." Her eyes immediately lite up, Harry was there. Harry Potter, Alive and well. He wasn't her biological brother but that made no difference in her eyes. Harry was her god-brother and one of the closest things she could call family. However, they hadn't seen each other since she was secretly placed in the same middle school as him. He chuckles as she jumps out of bed and throws things around in her closest looking for a decent outfit for the train ride to school, something that doesn't say 'lazy git' but is comfortable none the less.

She had known about the wizard world all her life, being raised by a werewolf wasn't the simplest task of course, but her uncle was her guardian and she was his pride and joy. She was quite the skilled flyer you see, not to mention deathly fast on her feet. Instincts like that of a hawk. She hadn't been attending school due to her uncles endless worry. Her father, Sirius, was in Azkaban. So he knew bullying was, of course, going happen. But she had insisted on attending this year. She is already in her 3rd year so she doesn't want to miss another second of it, after far too much begging and quite a few bribes of setting him up with a few sassy lasses and getting prettier grades, he agreed to let her attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the condition that he also becomes a professor there. To which she quickly and rather happily agreed. It would be much less stressful if she had her uncle there with her.

"Mae Black." A older looking woman called out from the podium at the back of the dining hall, Mae's head had whipped in that direction so fast that she had gotten whip lash and choked on the bread roll she had been chewing, the woman practically scared her to her literal death if it wasn't for the pair of hands quick to pat her back, soothing the air back into her lungs as the bread flew out into her plate. A few 'ew's' echoed throughout the hall as she slowly glanced up, realizing almost everyone in the hall was staring at her from the shout of her name. Some with worry over her choking, some filled with laughter at the scene while most whispered in amazement and shock of her name. "Mae Black. Daughter of Sirius Black? The mass murderer under You-know-who?" Someone asked from the Hufflepuff table over the silence as the whispers turned into endless shouts. "She must be one of them!" "Just send her to Azkaban now and get it done with!" "She doesn't belong here! She's a Black, she belongs with them! Locked away and throw the key!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she simply glanced at her plate, attempting to block out all shouts of protest and the glares being sent her way. She knew bullying was bound to happen, she had promised herself and her uncle that she would not be affected by it. But the shouts of her to have never been born, to be given a fate worse than death, to curse not only her father but her mothers name when all she had done was sit harmlessly and eat a bread roll was far more overbearing than she had imagined. Her eyes made their way to the teachers table, scanning the eyes of shame and understanding to find the pair she had yearned to see. Her uncle stared at her sadly, glaring at the people who cursed her name from time to time. Time had slowed in this very moment. Was this how it was to be from now on? Not just in school, but in everyday life of the wizard world? Word will definitely spread to the adults. She already had few who would deny her service, if not deny her entire existence as a whole.

Surely if that was the case, she would have to leave the wizard world behind and live life as a muggle would. Throughout her thinking however, she had failed to see the eyes of those sitting with her at her table, some annoyed with fists curled in a deathly grip, some staring at her and only her, not in shock or in fear, but in sadness and worry, that she has to deal with this type of thing for something that she had no control over what-so-ever. A certain gaze however, stared at her with something unpointable.

**_"Enough!"_** Dumbledore says, his wand on his neck to echo his voice to everyone's ear. Silence immediate, the change was almost deafening. "I will have none of that. If any of you wish to speak opinions to Ms. Black, speak through me first." The head master glares pointingly to certain people. The shiver running down her spine just witnessing it. After making her way up, she sat on the stool as the complete silence overtook the dining hall. This was it. If she joined something like Slytherin everyone would definitely assume it to be true, but they might not bug her as much in the dorms, since most of them are death eater kids anyway. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw might be okay, but she doesn't seem to have a growing fan base there, to say the least- "grrrrrrryffindor!" The hat rolls out, extending the 'R' with a roll of his "tongue".

Immediately she releases a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Those were the people she was sitting with earlier and they seemed nice enough. Harry was there as well to her luck. Smiling brightly, she glanced over to her uncle who gives her a thumbs up with a wide smile. '_This will be interesting..'_ She thinks as she steps down to give a few high-fives to gryffindor and take a seat between the pair of twins who had pulled her to sit with them earlier.


End file.
